Breaking Benjamin
by ChaosMakir
Summary: Benny says a talk he had with Mimi changed his mind about tent city... This is what really happened.


Disclaimer None of the characters of RENT belong to me. I suppose  
they belong to the estate of Jonathan Larson. NONE of the actors or  
actresses belong to me. (Although, I'm sure everyone wishes they owned Rosario Dawson or  
Adam Pascal. DAMN, they hot!

xxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxx

Thank Yous Thanks to everyone who has put up with my constant  
obsession with RENT. Especially my Duckie-chan! Jamiegirl, I'm sorry that you  
had to listen to my rendition of "Take Me or Leave Me"? 525, 600 times. Oh, sorry.  
Travis, my brother, for singing along with the soundtrack. Meesa-chan, for  
pulling your hair out and screaming how annoyed you were. Mom -n- Dad for  
telling me "Jesus wouldn't approve."? Crystal, what would I do without you...  
oh, and thanks for introducing me to "you know who."? Thanks to Rosario Dawson for  
bringing the voice of Mimi Marquez to life again. Thanks to all the cast of the  
motion picture RENT. Rosario Dawson (Mimi Marquez), Idina Menzel (Maureen  
Johnson), Tracie Thoms (Joanne Jefferson), Anthony Rapp (Mark Cohen), Adam Pascal  
(Roger Davis), Taye Diggs (Benjamin Coffin III), Jesse L. Martin (Tom  
Collins), and especially Wilson Jermaine Heredia for giving Angel Dumott Schunard the  
sweet breath of life. Your acting abilities have changed the way I view life,  
and how I see myself. Amayasan, for the inspiration you have given me by  
telling me I could do anything I put my heart into.

xxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxx

Warning MA15+ Lime Short Fic Mild Language, Disturbing  
Content, Non-Consensual

xxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxx

Mimi stares at the tall building with apprehension. What would happen  
if she went to see Benny? Facing her fears she pulls the door open, and enters  
the building. Goose bumps finally begin to disappear from underneath fishnet  
stocking. Walking through the chrome-laden hallway, Mimi checks her appearance many  
times.

Finally in the confines of Benny's, or rather Benjamin Coffin III's,  
office Mimi approaches the secretary's desk. The secretary looks up from her  
paperwork. "Miss. I'm sorry, but our boss does not feed homeless  
families..." As she looks back down at the computer she mutters, "...or hookers."

"Actually, ma'am, my name is Mimi Marquez. Could you please inform Mr.  
Coffin I have some URGENT business to discuss with him?..." As the woman gets  
up from her desk, Mimi mutters, "...bitch."

The bitch, I mean, secretary, returns with a thousand watt smile on her  
face. "Mr. Coffin will see you now."

The bohemian's heels click as she passes from carpeting to the tile  
flooring in Benny's office. She looks around the room anxiously. Too late to  
turn back now.

"Benny. I always thought you were an intelligent man. You know damn  
well it's not smart to play with somebody's emotions when it comes to where  
they'll sleep. You were there once. Don't you remember?" She places her hands  
on her hips.

He shuts the door. "Mimi. My love. What exactly is this all about?"

"Don't play stupid Benjamin! How can you threaten to shut a whole  
apartment building down? Don't you realize how many eviction notices that is?"  
The pair is now facing each other, only inches apart.

He flinches a bit. "Yes, but..."

"And on Christmas Eve no less! Happy birthday Jesus! Not to mention  
that you promised Roger and Mark a free year. I thought you had a..." The hand  
lands on her cheek suddenly.

"Had a what? Backbone? I do have a fucking backbone. I was being  
patient, but that was getting me nowhere. Now, be rational. Who told you this shit  
that I promised Roger and Mark a rent-free year? You know you can't trust a  
former junkie, and someone in fucking showbiz... Come on, Mims. I thought you  
were smarter than that."

"Maureen heard you, too. And, according to Joanne, three people should  
be enough testify, and win, a case against you in court. How does that  
sound? Huh?"

"That's bull shit! I know Maureen didn't hear that con..." He stops  
midword.

"Gotcha. And it's all on tape, too." She slips the mini-recorder out of  
her mini-skirt. She presses the stop-button, and turns to leave. A strong  
hand grabs her arm.

"Not yet you don't, you insufferable bitch." He locks the office door,  
and throws her to the floor. She stands up, and he grabs her arm again. "Do  
one of those sexy dances, just for me." she shakes her head, and he slaps her  
again. "Slut. I said, 'dance.'"

"Fuck you." She spits in the businessman's face.

He releases his grip a level, and soon he's standing behind her. He  
grinds his pelvis into her. "Bitch. I said, 'dance.'" His hands grope her  
breasts. "Now I know why I miss you: You put out so well."

His hands drop below her waist, and he puts a hand up her skirt. He  
comes around to stand in front of her again, switches hands, and begins  
fingering her.

In one quick motion, she stomps on his foot, knees him in the groin,  
and knees his forehead. As he's bent over in pain she slams a flower vase  
into his head, throwing him to the black abyss of unconsciousness.

She leaves him where he fell, grabs her recorder, and runs quickly from  
the building into the cold night air.


End file.
